Game book
The Game book, titled Party Pete's Bumper Book of Games, is found on the bookshelves in player-owned houses. It features guides to all of the games the player can make and play if they have a Games room or Combat Room. The guides include: *Hangman *Fairy Treasure Hunt *Mimic-the-Jester *Elemental balance *Attack stone *Ranging Games (including stick-and-hoop, dartboard and archery game) *Combat (on combat rings) *Prizes (on treasure chests) Transcript HANGMAN This word-guessing game was invented by Mad King Narras of Ardougne in order to encourage literacy among his subjects. Today it is played with an effigy rather than a real person, and it makes an amusing distraction for one or more players. When the game is started, the hangman game chooses a word at random. Players take turns to guess one letter at a time. If they guess correctly, that letter is revealed, but if they are incorrect then the scaffold and effigy are one step at a time until the effigy is hanged. Players can also guess multiple letters if they think they know the word. But if they guess incorrectly no letters will be revealed. The player to complete the word wins. FAIRY TREASURE HUNT The Treasure Fairies delight in hiding in human dwellings and watching in glee as people try to find them. While once this caused havoc throughout Misthalin, since the fairies have turned this activity into a fun party game. When summoned from her mushroom house, the fairy will hide somewhere in the house or its grounds. Each player is given a magic stone that will tell them how close they are to the fairy. The first player to use the stone while standing at the right place wins. MIMIC-THE-JESTER The jester is a cousin of the mime, but rather than summoning people from their activities to pass its test, the jester is happy to be summoned whenever a game is desired. It will perform gestures which the players must try to copy. The first player to get ten correct wins! ELEMENTAL BALANCE The Elemental Balance is a battle of wits and wizardry. When the sphere is summoned it is unbalanced on the two elemental axes, earth-air and fire-water. The direction in which it is most unbalanced can be seen by its colour. To balance the sphere, players must attack it with spells of the opposite element. (So if it is red, for example, players must use water spells.) The winner is the player who casts the spell that puts it in perfect balance. ATTACK STONE This ancient game was once used as a means of resolving leadership disputes. The Attack Stone is simply a pillar of clay, limestone or marble, carefully constructed to respond differently to stabbing, slashing and crushing. If it takes enough damage in any of these three forms it shatters, and the player who struck that blow wins. RANGING GAMES The stick-and-loop, dartboard and archery game are all played using the same rules. Players take turns to throw or shoot at the target in order to score points. The range of points that can be awarded depends on the target: with the hoop there is only hitting and missing, with the dartboard the maximum is 3 and with the archery target it is 10. After all player have had ten shots, the highest scoring player wins. COMBAT The various combat rings have different restrictions on the weapons that can be used in them. No equipment can be worn in the boxing ring except for boxing gloves (although boxers may fight bare-fisted of they wish). Any weapons can be used in the fencing ring, but no armour of any kind can be worn. There are no restrictions in the combat ring. There are similarly no restrictions for the ranging pedestals, but since the combatants are separated only ranged weapons will be effective! The balance beam is a test of agility as well as combat! The combat rings are enchanted so that players cannot kill one another; the loser is simply ejected from the ring and healed. PRIZES If the games room has a prize chest, and the house owner has put money in it, then the winner of any of these games will be given a key to the chest so that they can claim their prize! Trivia *Many of the game titles in the book are different to the actual games - for example, the Hoop and stick game is referred to as "stick-and-hoop" instead. Category:Texts & Tomes